Maybe Harry should decide for once
by jekasha
Summary: Harry Potter has always wanted love, caring and to share everything with not just one person but those that he is close to, his own family. When a chance meeting in Daigon alley one day gives him a glimpse of this, will he realise that maybe not everything is as it seems and perhaps he should be the one to decide what happens for once
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

As he looked around his small cupboard he realised that it was about time things changed in his life. He had put up with so much, firstly the physical and mental abuse that was given to him daily by the people that were meant to love, cherish and protect him, but it had been a very long time ago that he realised that these people were not his so called family. His family were the ones that he chose himself, the friends that he had made at Hogwarts, they were his true family. Little did he know that on the other side of the country two men sat on opposite sides of a roaring fireplace as they watched a crystal ball in the middle with the face of a teenage boy stuck inside a cupboard. One man looked up at the other and said "when shall we finally be able to see him, touch him feel him close to us, you must see its killing me to be parted from him". The other man stood and went closer to him and bent down so his knees were on the floor and his head was at eye lever, "come now love don't be like that you know we shall see him soon, I do know how much it has pained you being away from him, but we must wait, we must time it perfectly or our son will be lost to us forever". When the man sitting looked up into his husbands eyes he saw the glimmer of a tear in them and stood quickly he couldn't stand seeing the man he loved in pain, he leant up and kissed the tear off his husbands cheek, then he took his face in his hands and leant very close to his ears," don't cry sevvy you know I hate to see you cry we will get him back I swear on it". The man nodded and looked into his beautiful husbands face, which, had not changed in all these years "I know Siri, I know"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning remembering the dream he had the night before, he had dreamt of a fire and of well, love, he felt so much warmth from the people inside not that he could see them. Oh well no use day dreading any longer best to get up and see what the Cretans want for breakfast this morning. Opening his cupboard door harry walked right into a solid mass and fell onto his butt, his uncle Vernon stood there and when Harry had run into him he looked around as if a fly had been buzzing about "What the hell are you doing on the floor stupid boy" he kicked harry who had learnt to be faster than most people and he dodged his uncles massive foot. He ran into the kitchen with his giant uncle clambering behind him, trying to grab him and hit him with the newspaper he had just picked up from the post-box. Harry went and stood at the cooker and took over from his Aunt petunia. "Don't burn anything today, freak Dudley is leaving today to go on a school field trip and who knows what they will feed him while he is gone". At that moment Dudley walked in, who Harry thought if he did stop eating for the two weeks he was on the school camp he would still be enormous, but he didn't want to upset anyone today he just wanted to leave the kitchen and get out into the sunshine. Breakfast as usual was a quiet and fast affair with the two giant men wafting their breakfasts down with an air of urgency and Petunia opting for toast with marmalade on, Harry didn't eat with them he usually wasn't allowed to with his uncle staring at him until he stood in the kitchen waiting to do the dishes. Just as Harry was finishing washing up Vernon coughed to get everyone's attention, "now pet I have decided that we will be taking Dudley and his friends to the campsite after all, I don't trust the driving skills of that Mr McGregor, I think its best if we do it ourselves so we best get on the road" Dudley and Petunia grinned and stood leaving Harry to his own devices (thank Merlin) he heard them stomp out of the house and the slamming of three car doors, he watched them out of the window as they left and he could finally breathe easily. He sat down in the kitchen on top of the bench and made himself a sandwich; he took Vernon's paper and opened it looking for something that might interest him. He was scanning the second last page when he saw a tiny exert telling people that the "oldest house /castle in the county had been brought by a very wealthy couple who were planning to do it up and live in it in the summer time". Harry did not know what had drawn him to this but looking at the picture he realised that this castle looked a lot like Hogwarts and that made him smile because Hogwarts was where he felt the safest, where he had felt like home was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had such a lovely day today that he almost felt like he could dance about the house due to the happiness inside of him. He decided to go and write some letters to his best friends Ron and Hermione. He went into his cupboard and took out his school trunk, finding his wand he just held it in his hand and felt the hum of magic course through him; it had been far too long. He looked down and found some parchment and a quill with ink and started to write to his friend. He had just finished writing to them when his beloved Hedwig flew in, his Hedwig was a very clever owl who always knew when he needed something delivered. He tied the notes to her leg and set her off out of the window giving her wing a pat and her head a kiss, which, she returned by nibbling at his fingers. He watched her fly until he couldn't see anything but a speck and thought that this might be a great time to start his homework which he never had a chance to do as his things were not usually unlocked. He took out his potions textbook (being that this was the subject he had the most work from offcourse). He took out some parchment and started reading about the properties of veritaserum, he felt like this was actually something he should know something about having been given it a couple of times in his life. He started reading when he felt something inside him warm, his heart or something felt like it was getting hotter and as he looked at the book he realised that he was actually understanding a little easier than he usually did. I mean he had always found potions fascinating but having being taught by Severus Snape that gargoyle ass, who just happened to make his life a misery didn't help in the enjoyment, but now he felt something bloom in him, an understanding he never knew he had and he put his quill onto the parchment and away he went.  
Across the town in the newly acquired property the two men stood looking towards the hills it was almost like they were waiting for something like someone was over there that was just out of reach. They held onto each other and the taller of the men looked over at his husband "what is it that's got you smiling sevvy", "Harry" he looked out more urgently and continued, "its Harry I know that he is thinking about me and doing his potions homework, I mean granted they aren't the best thoughts but I'm going to change that, I have given him some knowledge to help him with his homework, and I will never be cross with him again, our son is thinking of me Siri". They held each other and glanced back out towards the mountains towards where there long lost son was at this moment chewing the top of his quill as he wrote an essay about truth serum.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was about a month before school was starting again that Harry saw something flying outside the kitchen window. He thought that he was imagining things but then he stuck his head out and he saw an owl hovering just above the ground. He ran outside thanking Merlin that the Dursley's were out getting some shopping and ran to the owl who looked like it was struggling to fly anymore, he approached it slowly before putting his hands out ready to catch the bird as gently as he could, he didn't want to hurt the beautiful bird. He held out his hands and the owl finally stopped flapping making the decision that Harry must have been a good sort of person. He ran into his cupboard and let the owl sit in Hedwig's cage and then after giving the owl some water and watching him cosy up under Hedwig's feather and fall asleep that he took the letter that was firmly attached to the leg of the bird. Finally he opened the scroll and saw that it was from his friends who had written bits of the letter each. He started to read Hermione's beautiful cursive and Ron's chicken scratch; "hey harry, so I am sure you can tell that Ron and I are together right now, we are both at the burrow I decided to come early because my parents were going to Australia for a trip and I didn't want to miss anything that was happening over here". At this point of the letter it looked like there must have been some sort of fight for the quill as there were a few lines that had been scribbled out here and there and then the familiar scrawl of Ron's came into focus "mate, does this women ever get to the point honestly lucky that she's smart and pretty otherwi…." Another line was scratched into the parchment and Hermione had taken control of the letter again. "Harry, sorry for Ron he has the patience of a rock. Fine let me get to the point as Ron so eloquently puts it, you need to come to the burrow now, tell you relatives that you need to go on an excursion to school, anything that will make it so that you can get here. We can't say too much here in the letter as someone could intercept it, but just know that Mr Weasley and some others will pick you up tomorrow at 8am in the morning". We will see you tomorrow, take care Hermione and Ron"

XXXXXXXXXX Page Break XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry couldn't believe it, he would be leaving a whole month early he couldn't believe his luck, he stood up and jumped on his bed like a little child, he then heard the front door open and he heard his uncle's booming voice yelling at a stray cat that must have been outside "boy, boy get out here now". Harry had been around enough to know that BOY was the only name that he would ever hear from any of the Dursley's so he slowly got up and went out into the landing to see Vernon, "yes uncle Vernon". Vernon narrowed his eyes and started towards Harry "listen here boy you are taking up too much space in this house and we have decided that the best thing to do would be to drop you at the local orphanage because we are sick of having to clothe and feed you, we have just been to good for our own good". Harry couldn't believe it and starred open mouthed for a minute or two.

He managed to compose himself and he stammered out in a very small voice "can I just stay here tonight I am leaving to go to my school friends house tomorrow at 8am, I swear I will never ever come back, just please let me stay tonight". Vernon looked down his nose and said that he would, as he was too bloody soft for his own good. Harry had never actually been thankful to his uncle before, but he couldn't imagine how hard it would have been to get himself out of an actual orphanage and taken away by a bunch of wizards and witches at 8am tomorrow. He thought that maybe luck was going to be finally on his side. He went back to his cupboard and started to pack, which took him all of 5 minutes as he had very few belongings, and everything that was important to him was in his school truck. He was glad that the owl had been a bit sick I mean he would never want an animal to be hurt but since he had sent Hedwig with his reply to the burrow, this owl was keeping him company and he hadn't had anyone next to him in so long that even an owl felt like a blessing. As he listened to the soft hooting and feathers ruffling he drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If anyone had seen Sirius and Severus look happier I doubt they would have mentioned it. Sirius bounded downstairs and hugged his husband saying that he was ready to go and see Harry now, he asked if they could leave at once. Smiling Severus stood up from his breakfast and pulled his husband to him and putting his arms around him and after thoroughly snogging the smile off his face he leant in close and licked the shell of his ear, he then whispered "hush love you know we cannot go until 8am as that is when they are picking him up and when we will guard him from the world, now please sit down and have some breakfast and then we will go my love". Sirius could barely contain himself it had been so long since he was able to be close to his son and he couldn't believe that today they were going to be able to touch him, protect him if he needed it. Sirius would do anything for his son and he couldn't wait to be close to him. The clock struck 8am and Sirius jumped and pulled Severus towards the hallway, calling Kreacher his house elf on the way to bring the poly-juice potion and their travelling cloaks, Kreacher was but a minute knowing how important this day was for his amazing master. They took the poly-juice potion and fastened their cloaks, they then headed outside their protective wards so they could apparate. Two red heads walked out of the castle on the hill. Knocking on the door at 8am Sirius could barely stand still his husband taking his hand in his and feeding some of his own magic through him to calm him down. Harry opened the door and smiled wide at the site of Mr Weasley and his dragon tamer son Charlie Weasley, here were two of the people that had made him fell so welcome in their home and lives he launched out of the door and attached himself to Mr Weasley who in turn put his arms tightly around him and picked him up off the ground swinging him around and putting his nose in Harry's hair like he was trying to commit his scent to memory, it had been so long. Harry loved the feeling of this hug, I mean he had had hugs before but this was amazing like he was home, like he was actually loved. Charlie nudged him and opened his arms expecting the same hug which Harry was only too happy to oblige in. He squeezed him just as tight and then he also put his nose to Harry's head and breathe him in, Harry felt like he could have stayed there in the arms of these two men for the rest of his life and he would be very happy. Charlie then took a deep breath and said "come on Harry get a move on I got to get back to my dragons in Romania in a couple of days and I wanna whip your butt at quidditch before I go" Harry rolled his eyes at the competitiveness of the brother of Ron and thought 'Weasleys's'. He went back inside where Mr Weasley followed him, "where are your things Harry and I will get them ready for you," he took him to his cupboard and pointed to his trunk where he had put everything that he owned, Mr weasley did something he had never seen him do before he started to cry, openly sobbing he had no idea what to do to calm him or why he was upset and then Bill came up and put his arms around his father telling him it was all-right. Harry didn't know what happened so he walked timidly up to them and put his hand on Mr Weasley's face "its ok I leaving now and I hope that I will never return, well I can't anyway they are kicking me out to the orphanage" at this Arthur pulled harry to him and shushed him and he rocked him back and forth and said that as long as he is alive and breathing he would not allow him to ever come back to this place again. The walked out of Privet Drive and then turned on the spot turning up at the path leading to the burrow Harry knocked on the door and heard a shriek when Mrs Weasley opened the door and found him there "Harry dear, what are you doing here". Harry didn't know what was happening and as he told her about Mr Weasley and Charlie coming she looked at him like a crazy person, "listen Harry I believe you but you see, (and walking into the living room there was Mr Weasley and Charlie fast asleep with a bottle of Ogdens best on the table between them and glasses hanging out of their hands) they have been here all night got off their wands last night and let me tell you there is no way they have left this house at all they would completely unable to perform magic at all". Harry stood bewildered looking at them and then looked out of the window and spotted two men that he could have sworn looked familiar, he blinked and shook his head and by the time he turned back the men had vanished apparating somewhere else. Who were they, and why did they look so familiar to him, and why had they shown him so much care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry was getting settled into the burrow even if they were not expecting him, the Weasley's were such an amazing family that Harry would give anything to have one of his own. Harry often thought how different things would have been if he had his own family, his own hugs and kisses, sharing everything, wow it would be amazing. He shook his head and went to move down stairs. Ginny came out of the room across from him and stood in front of him looking at her hands, Harry wasn't really sure what she wanted or where to look so he thought that a spot on the wall behind her focusing to see what sort of shapes he could come up with. Ginny finally looked up and must have been having a battle with herself but then she must won whatever she was fighting about and surged forward grabbing Harry's shoulders and pushed her lips to his. Harry wasn't actually sure what to do so he just stood there and didn't move his lips, or breath or do anything at all. She seemed to finally realise that Harry lips were not moving with hers. She looked at him and blinked with a scowl "what's wrong harry, I thought you wanted this but was I wrong". Harry wasn't really sure what to say as to not hurt her feelings, so he put his hand on hers, took a deep breath and looked into her eyes "Ginny listen I do like you a lot, but, I don't want anything to happen with you because I feel like your a sister to me". Ginny couldn't believe what he was saying, she was so sure that he felt something for her, she was sure that she was in love with him but had it all been one sided. She didn't know how to react so she turned on her heel and stormed back into her bedroom slamming the door behind her leaving a hurt and bewildered Harry Potter behind her. Harry decided that it probably wasn't the best idea to talk to Ron about this so he went in search of the Twins. George and Fred were always people that Harry felt close to, like brother's he could talk to about anything. He went out into the backyard and wasn't able to see the twins anywhere, he was just about to go back in the house in search of them when he heard an intake of breath and he turned around and saw that Mr Weasley's garage full of car parts and muggle memorabilia was open slightly, he crept over to it and peeked inside not really sure what he was stumbling upon. The twins were sitting on the car and they were both lying on the hood of the car with their pants down around their ankles. There hands were moving at a lightning fast speed, Harry was not able to look away from their hands went up and down their own cocks. Just then George or was it Fred arched up against the car, their heads hitting the glass of the windscreen and then moaning and shuddering as something shot out the end of his penis. His brother did the same thing only a few minutes later and then after they got up used a scougify spell to clean themselves up and nodded at each other before moving towards the door. Harry tried to move before the boys could get to him but he had been so transfixed with what they were doing that he didn't have time to make a run for it before the twins opened the door and ran straight into Harry who fell over and brought the boys down with him. George and Fred both laughed and rolled on top of Harry pinning him to the ground so he couldn't get up and run away. "ah come on Harry no need to be shy what did you think about what you saw in there hey, have you ever seen anything like that before". Harry shook his head and tried to look anywhere but the twins faces but he couldn't help it and he looked up finally, and saw that the twins were both grinning wide at him, "there's no harm in curiosity Harry you know we are always there from you and there is no harm in exploring your body and your sexuality, we definitely do it often and it feels great". Harry was starting to go red as the twins finally sat him up and they each put an arm around him "what's up little bro, you look worried what's happened", Harry told them everything that had happened with Ginny and how he reacted and that he felt horrible, they didn't say anything until the end then tightened their hold on him and asked how Harry felt about Ginny, and he said like a sister and then they asked how he felt watching them. Harry tried to look away again but George stopped him from covering his face, "you know we love you no matter what Harry, what is it". He finally looked up into George and Fred's faces and took a deep breath and said "I couldn't look away when you both were doing that, you were beautiful, I have never seen or felt anything like that before". George looked at Fred who smiled and they both nodded. "Well you see little bro you don't feel anything for Ginnny because you are gay just like us, but don't worry we will protect you forever and make sure you find a beautiful boy to take care of you". The then jumped on him again and started tickling him, Harry started to giggle then all out laugh and it was so amazing just being around these two who really did make him feel like a brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning at breakfast was quite awkward for Harry who was seated across from a scowling Ginny, Harry looked down at his plate and tried to magic his sausage to do something interesting which would give him a reason to look at it, just then he felt a hand on his back and one on his leg and saw the twins eating but giving him reassuring smiles out of the side of their mouth's. Harry decided that he needed t talk to Hermione and Ron about it as they were his best mates after all, he cornered them in the garden where they looked like they were having a very heated discussion, Harry had expected to see them kissing or something since Ron had finally pulled his head out of his arse and realised that he actually liked Hermione romantically and asked her out, but there had been none of that and they just seemed to be even further and further away from each other these days. He approached and just overheard the last bit of their conversation "listen I don't think Harry will care either way but you have to start being honest with him, and if you don't tell him soon then I will". Harry stopped and Hermione must have seen the movement out of the corner of her eye because she stopped talking and turned "oh hey harry we were just talking about you, Ron has something he needs to tell you, and you need to listen carefully and don't say anything until he is completely finished and please harry remember its Ron your best mate" at this she walked away muttering something about having to fix everything and what sounded like "boys". Harry looked up into Ron's face "what's up mate want to take a walk, coz I need to talk to you too, but I think you should go first" Ron was just about to argue when they heard a "NOW RON" from the distance, "bloody woman" Ron said then sighed and turned to Harry "listen mate, I mean I have been waiting to tell you something for a while but I just was not sure how to say it and now I think its about time I did and I don't know how your going to react but I hope you don't mind too much and that we will still be mates because I would hate to loose you, your a brother to me ". Harry put his hands on Ron's shoulders and said "listen you are my best mate nothing you could say will stop that so please take a breath and just tell me mate". Ron took the breathe and said "I'm gay" Harry looked at his mate waiting for the big thing he had t tell him but nothing else came out of his mouth so Harry said "yep ok and". Ron starred at him and said "so you don't mind" Harry shook his head and Ron continued "ummm you see I have actually been kind of really interested in someone for ages but I don't know how to go about telling him and its really messed up between us and I think he will hate me if I say anything but I cant get him out of my mind." Harry once again put his hands on his best friends shoulders and said "I'm sorry Ron I don't feel that way about you" Ron spluttered "its not you, you git, its Draco Malfoy" he realised he said the last part out loud and his hands flew to his mouth "ummmm". Now it was Harry's turn to gape "Draco Malfoy, your kidding your always so mean to him", Ron looked at the ground and continued "yeah I know its more of a pulling pigtails thing coz you see I have liked him since second year and I just never knew how to deal with it and then you guys were like mortal enemies so I just went along with it but I've been crushing on him for so long and now its even worse he has just gotten so amazingly gorgeous and everyone is all over him and I just want to punch everyone and wrap him in my robes and snog the life out of him" again it looked like Ron had not meant to say that last part out loud and this made Harry smile wide. "hmmm well we will have to put a plan in place for you to get you your man, umm Ron there is something I wanna tell you too, I'm gay as well" Ron's mouth opened into an O again and he smiled "no your messing with me , really you, I mean I never had any idea man, Merlins soggy balls two out of three ain't bad, now all we need is for Hermione to be a lesbian and boom we can be the big gay possie". Harry laughed and then thought that this was time to tell Ron about Ginny as well, when he had finished telling him what happened Ron shook his head and said "don't worry mate I knew she liked you, and I did tell her I didn't think you were interested I mean you never talk about her or too her, but I didn't think she would do anything, oh well, you spoke to the twins, yeah I mean I know your close with them". Harry thought he heard a slight tone of jealousy and put his arm around him "you know your my best mate and my brother but there's just something really comfortable about them I can't explain it, they are just always there and always know everything I dunno I cant explain it". Ron laughed and shook his head threw his arm over Harry's shoulder and they walked back to the burrow laughing and talking about all the boys they thought were good looking in their year.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Severus and Sirius were expecting a visitor at their new home and Sirius was rushing around straightening the already straight table cloth for what felt like the 50th time this morning. Severus once again rolled his eyes at his husband flapping about, he smiled and stood walking over to Sirius and took him into his arms "love, what is wrong, you are never usually this nervous or particular when we see him, you know he loves you and coming to see us, why the sudden attention to detail". Sirius looked up at his amazing husband and laid his head on his should "Sevv you know that he is going to help us get our baby back, I need to make sure he won't go back on his word, I need Harry back I want him in my arms, you have no idea how hard it is for me to be apart from him, I know its hard for you to but I gave birth to him and I want him back with us sooo badly". He took a breath and straightened up so he was looking into Severus's eyes, "I know that he is going to give him back to us where he belongs I just get so nervous that something is going to stop that from happening". Severus smiled and shook his head "have you ever in all the time we have known him seen Tom go back on anything he said he was going to do, he will give us Harry back and we will finally be able to be whole again, you know what they are too each other they just need to meet and touch and Harry will once again remember who and what he is my love, don't worry it will all come to pass when it is meant to, we cannot rush these things we have waited a great number of years a few more months is nothing my love" he guided Sirius over to the couch he was previously sitting on and sat next to him pulling Sirius into his lap and kissing him softly, which, then Sirius pushed into more with his whole body and then straddled his husband deepening the kiss and grinding his body down on his lovably sexy husband. A cough interrupted them and Sirius all but leapt out of Severus's lap when they looked around and saw their guest standing there with a smirk on his face. "hello Severus, Sirius I hope I am not too early nor interrupting anything". Sirius shook his head "I am so sorry we were not there to meet you Tom you know I was so busy this morning awaiting you and then Sevvy just tried to calm me down I must have gotten carried away, please forgive me I'm very sorry". Tom laughed and shook his head "don't be silly Siri you know I love to see you and Sev so happy I myself cannot wait for the day that I can finally be with my mate like that and let me tell you the day I get him in my arms he will not be leaving them again". Sirius nodded and Severus joined them and led his mate and his friend into the parlour, "so Tom how are you, and what are you thinking to do with Harry". Tom smiled at the thought of Harry "now Severus you know that there is always a problem with the defence against the dark art teacher not staying too long at Hogwarts I was thinking that I might have to take up the position that I wanted 20 years ago and this time no one will stop me from being close to my mate".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry woke with a start the next morning having sworn he felt something inside of him flare, he thought he had heard someone calling to him but he could not quite figure out who it had been or what it was saying. He shook his head and threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up getting dressed. He strode downstairs and saw Ginny at the door way to the kitchen he was just about to turn on his heel and hide from her when he heard a soft "Harry, can I talk to you please" come from her lips he slowly turned around and stepped back towards her, she moved her head towards the door that lead into the garden and Harry followed her out there "listen Harry, I want to apologise I have a been a right bitch to you and I only have myself to blame for the whole thing, you see I thought If I kissed you that maybe I could get over the fact that I have been in love with someone that I shouldn't have been for more years than I would like to have been and I thought that If I kissed you then maybe the feeling for her would go away". Her eyes widened as she realised that she had said 'her" Harry didn't seem shocked or surprised and he picked up her hands and held them in his and squeezed, he then looked at her in the eyes and said "Listen Ginny, no matter who it is you love you should never try to hide it or run away from it, as you never know when love will come again if it ever does, some people don't love once in their life and I think you should know that you are pretty lucky that you love anyone at all". Ginny looked up and said "aren't you going to ask me who it is" Harry shook his head and said that it wasn't his business and that he didn't care as long as Ginny was happy. Ginny suddenly hugged him and kissed his check and then they both went back into the house and started on the delicious breakfast that Mrs Weasley had prepared. Harry looked around the table and smiled but felt a pang of jealousy or longing in his chest, I mean he had wanted his own family for as long as he could remember he wanted someone to love him, and more importunately someone to love. It was great being around the Weasleys but the thought of sitting around and squeezing the hand of someone that he loves or hugging and kissing them and making breakfast for his own family it filled him with so much hope and joy that he could not help the smile that blossomed. The twins starred and him and smiled and asked him what he was thinking about to make him smile so much "ah I don't know its just a beautiful day" the twins shook their head and lightly kicked him under the table. He pretended to scowl at them but there was no heat in it at all, for he could not help but smile as it felt like he was closer than ever to his dream, to his very own family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone was rushing around the burrow putting a piece of toast in their mouth before they were all ushered into the sitting room so that they could get in front of the fireplace so that they could floo to Diagon Alley to get all of their school supplies for the following school year. Harry hated travelling this way but he supposed it was better than dissaperating He stumbled out of the floo and would have fallen if it had not been for a man catching him at the last minute. He looked up into the mans face and couldn't help but blush as the man looked down at him and smiled, it was probably the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen before, he smiled back and tried to hide the pink that ran up his cheek, the man stood him back onto his feet and brushed something off of Harry's shoulder. "I am so sorry to have touched you without permission, it's just that I saw you falling and I couldn't let such a beauty get hurt". Harry smiled and tried to hide his face which was burning red hot by now, he looked into the man's face and tried to speak but was unable to get anything out, just then the twins came around the corner "Harry there you are little one what are you doing and who is this georgeousness in front of you". Harry shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, he was about to try and speak when the man brushed his shoulder again "sorry how rude of me to have not introduced myself especially after touching you so inappropriately, my name is Tom, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you he took Harry's hand in his and instead of shaking it he bent down and kissed the back of Harrys' hand letting his lips gently brush against every finger before straightening back up. Harry did not move his hand and the twins shoved him pushing him a little, he thought he saw the man ready to move to almost stop them but Harry looked at him and smiled "how rude of me also after you were so kind to stop me falling, I am Harry, Harry Potter it is lovely to meet you". The twins leant forward and introduced themselves to 'Tom' but the mans eyes had not left Harry's once which he knew because his had not left the mans either, the twins again tried to talk but the man interrupted them again "I thought my trip today would have been fruitless but to see such beauty before me has made this one of the best days of my life, but I am sorry I have made you uncomfortable and believe me when I say that is the last thing I would ever want to do to someone so precious". Harry looked up and saw that the man was frowning internally chastising himself for what he just said Harry stepped forward and put his hand cautiously into the other mans "no, no please don't be upset, I am not uncomfortable at all, and you have made my day also". Tom looked up with a shocked look on his face as did the twins at Harry's boldness , he was shocked himself, but he didn't look away from the man, he wanted him to know that he meant it. Tom smiled his brightest smile yet and leant in close to Harry so only he could hear him "I will let you get your school things my precious beauty, but I promise you it would take world war 3 to stop me from seeing you very very soon", he took Harrys hand in his again and bent to kiss it closer to Harry's face this time so that he could look at him as he kissed every finger and then walked away . Harry stood there staring after the man for as long as he could before the twins shook him and asked what the hell that was , Harry shrugged and walked away towards the rest of the weasleys smiling to himself, he couldn't believe it, this is the feeling he had been looking for his entire life, belonging, and most importantly LOVE.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tom walked into the hogs head where his two companions were waiting for him, he could not help the smile that was over his face, he had just seen his mate after such a long wait, and he had touched him, his lips had touched his hands and fingers, he had been allowed to touch him and Harry had not backed away, he could never have guessed that today was going to bring such joy for him. He could not wait to tell his best friends what had happened I mean they always relished in news of their son. He walked in and Sirius and Severus were huddled in a corner trying not to look too conspicuous as they kissed each other subtly in the corner. He walked over and plopped down into the chair and the two broke apart quickly "so how did it go, did you see him, please tell us, please" watching Severus Snape excitedly ask about is son was very amusing, and sad at the same time to think how things had gone so wrong for their family, but he had a plan and he would not fail this was the time that they would become a family again. "He is well, I touched him" the other two gasped and reached out for their friend and patted him on the shoulder knowing how hard it was to be so close to ones mate but not be able to have them with you. He continued and told them all about his chance encounter with Harry, they starred open mouthed at their friend "how did Harry react so well to you, I mean do you think he has been having the dreams". Tom nodded it was the only explanation as to why Harry reacted so well to him. He will be so happy when I take the position of defence against the dark arts teacher, but what if he shies away from me because I will be a teacher and he doesn't think that is acceptable, he will have to woo him to show him how very precious he is to him, how he would do anything to just be in his mated presence for 20 seconds. He would show and prove to Harry how important he was, how everything had been stolen from them and they would finally get revenge and be a family once again. It was all he hoped for all he wished for Harry, Severus, Tom and Sirius to be all together again, a true family once again. It had been far to long and he could barely remember a time when he was close to him but he tried so hard to hold onto the memory of his precious beauty.

FLASHBACK SCENE

Sirius and Severus were laying in bed together holding a wiggling crying baby between them, Sirius had just given birth to the precious child they had wanted for centuries. Tom knocked and asked if it was ok to come in which they both frowned at saying he was family he was always welcome. He walked over to the bed and saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and as Severus held up the precious beauty to him, he held out his hands and arms and a sleeping Harry was put into them. As soon as the two touched Harry's eyes flew open and he looked directly into Tom's eyes and he felt his heart clench as he looked into the eyes of the one that he had been searching for, it had been more years than he could even recount and here he was, his Mate. He held him close and pressed a kiss to the sleeping babes forehead Harry blinked and reached out his little hand touched his face , he knew at that moment that he would do whatever it took to keep this boy safe , happy and loved for all eternity. The scene bled into another and Severus was running after a toddler sized harry who had gotten a hold of Sirius's broom and thought it would be a good idea to try, Severus turned left and right in search of Harry as he screamed for him to come back he was going to hurt himself, which Harry responded to by sticking out his tongue and letting go of the handle in order to wave at Sirius who entered the room, Harry promptly fell to the ground and started wailing at the top of his lungs as he clutched his arm which he must have landed badly on, Sirius and Severus rushed to their sons side but Harry was not calming down enough for Severus to heal him, Tom ran in from the garden having felt Harry's pain and sorrow he walked over to the boy and bent down "my precious, what happened" Harry looked up at this knowing that was his favourite person in the whole worlds voice he dashed up and jumped into tom's arms telling him that his daddy had made him fall (tom always found it amusing that harry called Sirius mumma and Severus daddy), he told him his arm was very sore and that he wanted him to fix it coz he knew that he would never hurt him, Tom did what he could wandlessly, and then carried harry up to the couch where he found his wand, he fixed Harry's arm with no pain and even conjured a doll to dance for him which he loved. Harry curled up in Toms lap and fell asleep just like nothing had happen and Toms arms wound around the boy swearing that he would do anything to keep him safe


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was the morning of the 1st of September and if the house was not under magical protection, the whole neighbourhood would have heard shouting from one Mrs Weasley at all of her children to get "their lazy behinds up this very instant or she would be casting an agumenti on their faces in 5 seconds,1,2," miraculously everyone was at the table in record speed. George and Fred, Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Ginnny were all half asleep still in their pyjamas as Mrs Weasley waved her wand and the breakfast flew from the plates on the counter to the plates in front of each person. There was a round of "Thanks Mums" and everyone go stuck into eating. Harry was yawning and thinking back to a week ago when he had met the most perfect man he had ever seen 'Tom', he was pretty devastated that he would not be able to go to Diagon to see if he could track him somehow, but at the same time he had a really good feeling that he was going to see him really soon. The twins looked at Harry's dazed expression and rolled their eyes mouthing silently TOM to each other. Mrs Weasley told them all that they had 5 good minutes to get everything together and final inspections were in 10 minutes exactly. George and Fred asked if this meant them as well, seems they weren't going to school anymore, now that WWW was open, she looked at them and scowled and said "you know you are coming with me to make sure that everyone gets to the train alright, just like you did at Diagon the other day", they nodded and ran off to get ready. They didn't mind hanging out with their younger siblings especially Harry who they felt was like a third twin, well their triplet or something, they hoped that he would one day see "TOM" again as he was already star eyed for him.

XXXXXXXXXXX Page Break XXXXXXXXX

After arriving at King's Cross all of the Wesleys, plus Harry and Hermoine subtly entered the hidden platform to get to the train. Having been doing this for a good 6 years already they had all become quite good at subtly walking forward and leaning against the barrier that led to Platform 9 ¾ without the muggles noticing them. Once through, Ginny escaped to see her friends, Hermoine said she had "Head Girl Duties" and Ron decided to stare at one Draco Malfoy (not subtly at all) until Harry ran into the back of him, he would have fallen over but four hands stopped him just before hitting the ground, he looked up into the faces on Mr Weasley and Charlie and smiled as brightly as ever. "Thanks Mr Weasley, Charlie I really don't know why I can't stay on my feet", they both smiled brilliantly and pulled him into a hug. Molly Weasley turned around and ran towards her husband "Arthur what ever are you doing here, and Charlie too, I mean you were meant to be back in Romania and Arthur weren't you meant to be at work". They looked at each other and Charlie stepped forward "Mum, what are you talking about, I told you I could meet you here to say good bye to everyone he moved her behind a pillar where no one could see him pull his wand out and pass it over her face, a dreamy expression came over her and she walked back out with him. "Sometimes I would forget my head if it wasn't attached, Harry, Arthur and Charlie wanted to say goodbye before you left so take a stroll that way and ill try to keep the rest of the brood away form you", she smiled and walked off toward George and Fred who were trying to sell products from WWW to the first years. Harry looked up at Mr Weasley and Charlie and they started to walk away form the rest of the students, Mr weasley had his arm around Charlie, who in turn had his arm around Harry, who felt this overwhelming love radiate off them into him, he turned and hugged them both and they wanted him to know that they would "always be there for him, and even though in the past things had happened where they could not be they would be from now on. Harry thanked them and turned and ran towards the train as the whistle blew signifying that it was ready to leave. He jumped on the step and grabbed the rail, waving and smiling at Mrs Weasley, George and Fred but when he looked back to see Charlie and Mr Weasley he swore he saw Professor Snape, oh well maybe he was just tired or something.  
The two men looked until the last puff of smoke billowed out the top of the steam train, then Severus put his arm around his whimpering husband whose hand was outstretched longing to touch his son, and then turned of the spot and disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Arriving at Hogwarts for Harry always seemed like he was home, or free. He had never felt these two things before he came here 6 years ago and even though he knew that this was his last year, he wanted to make the most of it, he felt like this was going to be his best year yet. The feeling he had been having lately were really odd, he had started to feel other people before he saw them, I mean at first he thought that he was just over tired or hungry or something, but when he felt Ron's longing and love as soon as he saw Draco Malfoy he knew that something had changed in him. Maybe this was the way that everyone's magic changed but he had never heard anyone talking about it in the past. As they got into the carriages that took them up to school, Harry had to stop himself from coughing and laughing as he saw Ron hold out his hand to help Draco who had just walked into an invisible Thestral, Draco looked at the hand and then to Ron's face with a really strange look on his face, he then saw other Slytherins walk up and he pushed himself up and knocked in Ron yelling out "keep you pit party Weasel, like I would ever take your hand, don't know what diseases the poor have these days", followed by laughter from his surrounding gang of Slytherigns. Ron shock his head when he saw Harry standing there, "you see mate, I mean how is it possible for me to like such a Ferrety git, but I just can't help it, you see he is perfect". Harry shrugged not really sure the best way to respond and then they hoped into their own carriage along with Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny and off they went. Walking into the great hall for the first time since last term was the best feeling for Harry, he looked around to see all the professors at the head table and the sorting hat on the old rickety stool awaiting the new mind of the first years. They took a seat and said goodbye to Luna and waited for McGonagall to walk in with the new batch of first years. Harry tuned out as he scanned the tables and saw each face looking up at the head table for one reason or another, he finally looked at the head table himself and finally saw why most of the girls were blushing and some of the boys because there like he had always been was Tom, his Tom. He could not believe his eyes and he blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times to see if they were playing a trick on him, but he looked up again to see Tom staring at no one but him, his whole face shining as Harry smiled back and gave a little wave under the table (but enough for him to see), Tom smiled back and did not even try to hide the wave back, and so many girl in front of him thought it was for them but Harry and Tom knew that this was for him, Harry. He saw Dumbledore stand and start to tell everyone about Hogwarts and the year ahead, he was still locked ionto Ton's eyes, but tom looked away when Dumbledore called his name and stood as he was introduced as Professor Tom Mulligan the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, he waited for Tom to sit down and then they locked eyes again. He distantly heard someone calling his name, and it wasn't until Tom shook his head and pointed over Harry's shoulder that he turned to see Hermione and Ron's worried expressions. "What in the name of Merlins smelly armpits do you think you are doing Harry, we've been tapping you on the shoulder for about 3 minutes, did you hear anything we were talking about". Harry smiled shyly and shook his head, Hermoine scrunched up her face and took a deep breath, "we said, can you believe that there is yet another DADA teacher this year, I mean we have had 6 already, all I can say is that at least we can all enjoy the view at the front of the class, hey Harry", with that they both turned to their plates and started eating, talking to others around them. Harry found his eyes drift back to Tom and he just couldn't look away, it wasn't until he once again pointed at his plate that Harry realised it was time to eat. He tore his eyes away (very begrudgingly) and started to talk with Dean and Seamus about their holiday.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In bed that night Harry felt amazing as images of Tom came to him easily as he saw him again, just 2 hours ago and they had been in the same room, he was so beautiful, so majestic and so damn hot, that Harry wanted nothing more then to walk up to the high table, pull Tom, no Professor Mulligan's chair back and sit in his lap with his lips firmly locked onto his. He could not believe that his Tom was here, and that it looked like he was still interested in him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and the same smile was the one that looked back at him in the mirror as he took his morning shower. He could almost imagine what it would feel like to have Tom in their with him, his large frame standing over Harry's as he pulled Harry's head up to him and claimed his mouth in a desperate kiss, letting his tongue trace the outline of his lips and then plunder into his mouth, Harry took his cues from that day in the shed watching George and Fred and he let his hand wander down his body, sliding his hands over his nipples gently and letting out a breath he did not know he was holding, his hands went lower until they grasped his hard cock and using some shower gel he glided his hand back and forwards, all the while thinking of his gorgeous professor, as Tom's hands instead of Harry's slid firmly up and down his shaft kissing at his neck and nibbling up to his ear, Harry could not take anymore and with a shout spurted the opposite wall with his ejaculation, his head falling back against the shower with a thud. He had never explored his body before and the twins were right it was extremely pleasurable. He felt really tired after his shower and wanted nothing more then to crawl back under the covers of his four poster, but one look at his timetable which he forgot to look at last night told him that he had DADA first thing this morning, and if seeing Tom was not motivation then Harry did not know what was. He skipped and tried not to run to his first lesson of the day. He had always been, well, not a great student, but he wasn't that bad and DADA just happened to be his best subject. People always said it was because of Voldemort that he was so good at defence, but Harry didn't agree, he thought that although he had fought with an insanely evil dark wizard every year since he was 11, did not mean he had to be good or be strong he could have just topped himself due to the stress, but it wasn't like that with him he felt darkness call him and in truth he was able to defend against it because he felt like somewhere, somehow it was a part of him. He sat in his seat next to Ron, who as usual was staring at the blonde head in front of him, he looked up as the office door opened and Tom, no Professor Mulligan walked in with the most beautiful shade of Purple velvet robes on he had ever seen. "All right now, you are all seventh years and I assume that you would not be here if you didn't know what you were doing, so I'm not going to go over what you have already been taught, I will assume you know the content of the past 6 years and that you are ready to get started on some truly difficult magic, but we will see won't we". The class looked at each other with raised eyebrows, were they ready they didn't know, but I suppose there was only one way to find out. O.W.L.S were something some people (Hermione) really cared about, but for Ron and Harry they were always shocked that they had gotten through the first six years of their schooling let alone get any O.W.L's to continue with. Harry having got the best DADA O.W.L that they school had ever seen, was called up to the front of the class by Professor Mulligan who asked him to show the class a list of spells they should definitely know, it finished with an Expecto Petronum, when he had finished the professor had sat him down at his desk and handed him a glass of water, bending down he put his hand on Harry's leg, Harry looked down and put his own hand on top of the professors, Tom leaned closer and whispered "are you ok, my precious one?", he looked at Harry like he was checking for any damage, Harry smiled brilliantly at him and nodded, he then squeezed Tom's hand and let his fingers ghost over the other mans, watching the mans face and he shuddered and took a breath with his eyes closed. Harry smirked stood up and strode back to his chair, putting a little sway in his hips as he went. As he turned and took his seat he saw that Professor Mulligan's mouth was wide open and staring at the place he had been, he smiled again and coughed hoping to bring this wonderful man out of his head and when he did he shook himself like coming out of a trance and continued with the lesson like nothing had happened. Harry noticed that he kept touching the hand where his fingers touched, he was doing the same to the back of his own hand an as he listened to the others whispering close to him, he put his head on the desk as his whole body felt like it was filling with warmth just for a moment and he had remembered feeling something like this before, something that he had not felt in a very long time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They had been back at school for a couple of months and not much had happened that was worth mentioning, Harry was in a shocking mood that just seemed to get worst every day. Ron and Hermione had finally had enough and as they were walking outside by the lake they rounded on Harry, who was just ambling behind them with the most sullen look on his face. Hermione and Ron turned quickly and Harry walked into them, "Harry James Potter, we have had quite enough you need to tell us what the hell is the matter with you because you have been utterly horrible to be around for the last few weeks. Harry took a deep breath and in a very quiet voice said "you wouldn't understand, I mean, you both have families and I don't, so I'm sorry but you just would not understand what its like to have no-one". Hermione looked at Ron with a worried expression, "you know Harry, that is not true at all, I don't ever want to hear you talking like that again, because you bloody well know that we are your family and so are all the Weasley's, so yep that's all I'm going to say about that, so come here right now", she opened her arms and after standing there shocked for a moment Harry stepped into the embrace and as her arms circled him he felt warmth spread through him again. Ron stumbled over and Hermione opened her arms wider to include him in the hug. They all breathed heavily until a force knocked them all apart, they landed on their bottoms with a loud thump and all of them looked up to see Professor Mulligan and Draco Malfoy with their wands pointed at them. The trio looked at each other and then back at the Professor and Draco, the professor ran (well tried to walk but could nto contain himself so ended up running) over to Harry and glaring at the other two helped him up and then put his arm around his waste and led him back to the castle. Draco walked animatedly up to Ron and punched him square in the face and then ran off mumbling to himself (something that sounded like stupid Weasel touching others). Ron turned to Hermione and touched his hand to his face where it hurt "what in the name of Merlin's pants is going on, and why did Draco do that". Hermione walked towards him and placed her arms around him again "listen Ron, some things you cant learn from a book and I am afraid that jealously and love is just something even I cant explain, but I do feel like you should know that the almighty blonde ferret himself has feeling for you". Ron looked up at her in disbelief, he then turned and looked at where Draco had run off to and after seeing that the beautiful blondes head was sticking around the corner he thanked Hermione and quickly sped after him. Hermione turned and saw Ginnny, she gave a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders "boys" was all she said and then made her way back to the castle, not stopping to turn and look at Ginny who had a tear in her eye as someone she had cared about for so long had just kissed her brother, she put her face in her hands and ran towards the forbidden forest so she could be alone.

Ron rang as fast as his legs would take him towards Draco, he rounded the corner of the castle and saw Draco slumped against a tree with his head pointing towards the floor, Ron pushed for a burst of speed so he could get there faster and sank down to his knees in front of the boy. "Draco, Draco please what's wrong, are you hurt, if you are we can go see Madame Pomfrey, please". Draco looked up and Ron saw that there were tears streaking down his face, Draco tried to cover his face but Ron was quicker and pulled his hands into his own and squeezed them eh then leaned forward and took a breath (mostly for courage) and pushed his lips to Draco's, nothing happened so Ron pulled back and went to get up, he was dragged back down to the ground and Draco threw himself at Ron and connected their lips together while he lay on top on him. Ron smiled into the kiss and let his arm go around Draco and pull him as close to him as humanly possible, he then tried to pull him even closer and Draco this time smiled and broke the kiss. Ron put his forehead against Draco's breathing heavy, it was Draco who spoke first "why in god name did you kiss that mud blood if you wanted me, or is this just something else to tease me about, the gay ponce ferret is that it". Ron grabbed him again as he tried to push away and shushed him, "Draco you blonde angelic git, can you not tell the difference between a hug and a kiss, Harry was sad and he's my best mat and so is Hermione so we all hugged to make him feel better, it would be pointless of me to try and kiss anyone as I have been in love with you for the last 5 years, and if you will have me, because I know you have high standards and I know that I'm not good enough for you or your family, I will love you till my last breath, you are my all". Draco just starred wide eyed at Ron, like he could not believe it, "really, have you been in love with me for only that long, because I win in that case and fell in love with you the first time I saw you on the train with dirt on you nose, you got up and wanted to fight and it was that moment that I said to myself, one day all of that aggression and focus will be mine". Ron smiled and looked up into the eyes of Draco who was also smiling beautifully "so is that a yes to forever, then" Draco didn't answer but instead ducked his head down and kissed Ron like his life depended on it, even letting Ron have dominance as he slowly slipped his tongue inside his mouth and it felt like he was trying to devour him, and Draco's last thought before he gave into the heaven that he was feeling was "what a way to die".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Once Harry and the Professor arrived at his rooms he released Harry onto a very comfortable looking sofa and went to get himself a drink. Harry looked up blinking and still couldn't believe what had happened to make Tom not talk to him. He looked at his hands in his lap and decided that he couldn't stand the silence, couldn't stand being this close to Tom and alone with him and not touch him, it was just not right. So he got up and went to walk out the door, Tom turned quickly around and grabbed his arm, "where are you going Harry, do you not want to be here, because I will not keep you where you don't want to be, running back to your lover is that it".

Harry looked up defiantly and instead of the harsh words he thought were going to come out of his mouth he started to cry, Tom couldn't believe what he was seeing his Harry was crying, why was he upset. He went closer but Harry moved away (this had hurt a great deal) Harry finally looked up "let me out of here, I wont be where someone I thought cared about me would hurt me, you don't even care about me do you" he pointed his finger accusingly at Tom who was staring at him with his mouth open.

"Off course I care, its you who was kissing another, not me, how could you" his voice was very quiet at the last sentence. Harry was taken aback but gathered up his Gryfindor courage and took a step towards Tom.

"What in the name of merlins mouldy slippers are you talking about, I wasn't kissing anyone, I hugged them as I was feeling sad, they were comforting me, why would I want to kiss them when the only person I want to kiss is the idiot standing in-front of me". He smiled shyly and looked up into Toms open face and stood on his tiptoes and pushed his lips to Toms. Just a brush and then went to move away, only to be pushed into the door by Tom with his hands flailing before putting them around his neck and pulling him in even closer, connected at the lips as Harry let out a moan, Tom pushed his tongue tentatively into his mouth and devoured it. Harry was lost in a dream world and could not believe that he had not been doing this for his whole life. This was everything, Tom was everything and he never wanted to stop touching, feeling and tasting the man. Tom finally pulled back and rested his forehead on Harry's both of their eyes closed and breathing heavily into each other's face. It was so amazingly intimate and they both felt like anything could be happening in the world around them and nothing would have affected this moment. They both opened their eyes and stared into the others and Tom kissed Harry again lightly a barely there touch of the lips and smiled when he felt Harry's lips chasing his as he pulled away.

"Now, now love can't have too much a good thing, must save something for later, give you something to look forward to.." but before he could finish his sentence Harry and jumped on him and he had just caught him as harry smashed their lips together and wound his legs around his body. Tom was lost as his mate claimed him, he could not believe that he had finally had him in his arms after all of this time.

He was his again and he could not be happier.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning Harry walked into the great hall with a devilish grin on his face, passers-by stopped and stared craning their neck to get a good look at Harry Potter. Who was literally sipping to breakfast, he walked in his eyes searching for someone and when they found Professor Mulligans an even bigger smile graced his face, as a matching one took over Tom's face also. He went and sat down next to Hermione who had her nose in a book and it wasn't until he sighed that she finally looked up.

"Merlin, what has you so happy this morning, nothing to do with coming back to the tower at 1 in the morning I am sure". She smiled and Harry burst out laughing as he stuck some bacon into his mouth.

A whisper took over the great hall, as everyone's head turned to see who had just walked in, Harry looked up and saw Ron and Draco walk in hand in hand, his mouth dropped open like a cod fish as his best mat drew the blonde in and captured his mouth in a long passionate kiss.

As Ron turned away, Draco still had his eyes closed and a smile on his face, as his tongue darted out to chase the taste of his boyfriends amazing lips. They broke apart when murmuring started on every house table, and it wasn't until Snape called for "Silence" that everyone went back to their morning meal, not believing that the prince of slytherin was going out with a 'Weasley' of all people. Ron joined Harry and Hermione and asked what was happening, when they just kept staring, he broke out laughing "you should see your faces, I at least thought you would be happy for me mate".

Harry jumped on his best mate and they started wrestling on the floor, professors Snape and Mulligan both jumped up and hurried down to help Harry, they pulled Ron off him and Snape's wand was pressed into his back when Harry laughed, "Ahh professors we were just joking around, I am sorry to cause such a problem.

Harry starred open mouthed as Snape walked over to him and started to straighten his robes "are you sure you are ok harry, I would hate to see you hurt in any way", he literally could do nothing but nod at the man that had hated him and then he was swept away from the scene by Tom who took him into the entry way, subtly feeling for any bruises in places he could have been hurt. Harry smiled back at Ron who had walked over to his boyfriend and actually sat at the table with the rest of the Slytherins.

Hogwarts was starting to change.

When they got into an abandoned classroom Tom swept down on Harry and covered his mouth with his own, his hands caressed his lovers body and then covered that delicious behind that he could not wait to taste, Harry's arms came up and surrounded toms head, breathless and moaning Harry looked up and saw the most adoring look on toms face. "Why does it feel so natural and amazing to be kissed by you, I mean even to be near you it feels like my body can finally relax, do you know what that is?" Harry looked into eyes that suddenly filled with sorrow, and tom pulled back and turned away from him, Harry was worried he had said something that he would not like, so he reached out to grab his hand, Tom turned and Harry noticed tears slipping down the beautiful mans face, "what is it tom, please tell me what I did to upset you and I swear I will never do it again, please don't cry", he brought his sleeve up and dried the mans face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tom led Harry to one of the desks and then sat down in-front of him close enough that he could reach out if he needed but not close enough that he would be distracted completely by his mates presence.

He took a deep breath "Harry I have so much that I want to say, but I am not sure how you are going to react, so please I am really begging you to wait until I have finished speaking, as this will be hard enough as it is and I need to tell you the whole story before you go jumping to conclusions", Harry nodded and looked and him expectantly so tom took yet another deep breath and begun "when I was born I didn't know who or what I was, I was born into a family that did not want me for whatever reason and I was dropped at an orphanage as a baby and it was where I grew up, I was happy enough not knowing any different, but odd things happened to me and my friends when I was around them, I started to change and I noticed that I was different.

Nothing really became of this until I was older and came to Hogwarts, I was sorted in Slytherin and realised I was a paslemouth and could do things that my classmates only dreamed of. My magic was strong but I still didn't feel quite right. I went into the forbidden forest one nights and met a centaur who bowed and told me that my people needed me, and that I was special, he explained that I was a shifter, a being who was very like an animagus but could shift into not only an animal sprit but anything they liked, I tried to find out about them in the library but found that there was not any information about them, i returned to the forest and the centaurs again helped telling them that shifters had been a proud race some 500 years ago and that they had all but been killed for there abilities, as they were so easily able to take the form of anyone without the aid of polyjuice or spells they were thought to have died out completely.

They told me that they were a couple that would be born shortly and that I could find an elder shifter through the elfin realm, which was close by. You cant imagine by amazement when I met this shifter who's appearance must have changed every 2 minutes until he found something that he liked, he told me all about our kind, that we can be anything and everyone no matter what, we could be a mat or a broom stick if we truly wanted to, but we did have an zero form this was the form that we were really before shifting, he told me that all shifter are born to another being that mates exist and that no shifter will ever feel complete without there other half.

I came back to visit this elder every day for the rest of my time at Hogwarts and he taught me everything about shifters and our culture, he was one of the best friend I ever had", at this he looked down and another silent tear slid down his cheek. Harry in a very small voce said "what was his name", Tom looked up and smiled "Equilus, was his name and he was truly an amazing being, he taught me how to use my powers as shifters do not need to use wands at all as our magic is linked to the elements, much like high elves, which we happen to be brothers species with". Harry looked again at tom and wondered what this truly had to do with him. "I finally left Hogwarts, but travelled back monthly so that I could meet with Equilus who had warned me at the beginning of our friendship that he did not have long of the world, as he had been alive for thousands of years and he had finally realised his purpose which was offcourse to meet Tom and introduce the next generation of Shifters to their culture".

"I wasn't actually thinking that it would be anytime soon that he did finally go to the next life as he seemed so stable and never seemed to grow old, tired or sick, he told me that there were finally some new shifters being born, and this happened when elves and metamorphagis mate and have children or Shifters them selves mate and produce offspring, he then told me that two shifter were at Hogwarts right now and that he should go and see them, I had no idea who he was talking about, but I couldn't wait to find out, so I went into the school ( which never shut me out, or stopped me at the wards but I felt it always welcomed me even if Dumbledore didn't) I was drawn to a couple of first years, one who was surrounded by friends who had shaggy black hair and laughed with his whole soul, the other a slytherin with black straight hair black onyx eyes and had no one next to him, I stood invisible to everyone and watched the boys for hours at a time, the first boy being reckless and doing anything to amuse his three friends and the other boy studious and talking to no one, I watched them until potions class when I thought that perhaps I had been wrong in thing it was them, but when professor Slughorn partnered them together as soon as there shoulders touched the studious boy jumped back and went to move away but the other boy stopped him and put his arm around him telling him that he would never hurt him, and that he really was very beautiful. From that day things changed for the boys and they found that being together made them happier then anything else, and to this day they have stayed together as hey will do forever".

Harry looked in disbelief, "do you mean Sirius Black and Severus Snape, is that who you mean', harry was so shocked he couldn't come out with any other questions. Tom nodded and let harry soak that in for a little while.

"I finally allowed myself to talk with them and then I brought them to Equilius who just like me taught them the ways of the shifter, when he talked about mates, the boys looked at each other and Sirius held his hand out to Severus who took it and that was how hey stayed the rest of the lesson. I never once saw them part again, even when they were meant to be in there respective houses they did not separate, shifting into one of there opposing houses facades and sleeping together every single night"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The door burst open and Severus clambered in with Sirius not far behind, they looked at what was happening and saw that they had interrupted, "Sorry Tom but we couldn't stay away any longer, please can you continue the story with us present so that we can contribute", Sirius went and sat right next to Harry who smiled at the man who was his godfather, he had always felt very close to him like he was his actual father, he knew that he was very close to his real father James, he smiled as Sirius put his arm around him "hi Pup, you ok".

Harry nodded and then saw that Severus lingered in the corner, nervously looking at the seat next to Harry but unsure as to if he would be welcomed, Sirius looked at his lover and smiled, then Harry finally said "Merlin professor Snape come and sit down before you fall down", Severus glided over and sat in the chair his arm going behind Harry's chair to touch his mate again. He needed Sirius to calm him at this point. Harry looked to both sides and saw that the tow were holding hands, they also made him feel like home for some reason, he had never really felt that way around each of them before but something was different this time.

Tom nodded to each of them and then continued his story. "When they both left Hogwarts they decided to go into business and created an apothecary that catered specifically to magical creatures, and magical beings that were beyond wizards, you see there are so many beings that we do not know about ad I have tried to learn about all of them as I have grown". Harry looked around as he felt Snape's eyes boring into his back, he looked back and tom who sighed again and continued "See Harry one thing you should know about Shifter or Arcadians as that is the name of the realm in which we come from, is that we have pre destined mates, those that are perfectly our other half's and that one is a dominant and one a submissive and that the submissive will be more powerful then the dominant, have longer hair and also be more beautiful, another trait is that sub missives can get pregnant without the aid of potions".

Harry looked around and snape and Sirius and saw that sirius's hair was longer then snapes and that indeed he was more beautiful, he wondered what any child that came from them would look like, "sirius and severus became pregnant soon after and had the most beautiful baby boy that I have ever seen, I realised at once that that boy was to be mine and that I would do anything in the world to protect him and to show him how much he would be loved by not only me but his fathers who were completely besotted". Harry looked conflicted before standing straight up and glaring at Tom "well that's just great I am so glad that you have a perfect mate and you have just been fucking playing with me thins whole time, I am completely in love with you and you tell me this, you utter bastard" he strode to the door missing the outstretched hands of snape and Sirius. Tom got quickly up and moved in front of him he wrapped his arms around his delectable mate while he dried, having harry cry in his arms he though his heart might break, he pulled away and angled his chin up to his wiping the ears away, he said "don't you see Harry how much I love you, how much you have my whole soul, you are my mate, you were the baby in the arms of your father".

Harry's mouth opened and he dropped to his knees, he looked around and saw Sirius and severus staring at him, they looked like they were fighting with themselves to not go to him, he could not believe it, "tell me right now why I should curse you for leaving me with those muggles, do you know what they did to me". Sirius broke then and got on the floor with his son, "Please pup, you have to listen to the rest of the story, know we would never leave you, the bond of an Arcadian with their child is so strong, and he took it away from me". Harry held up his hand for tom to help him up and severus joined his mate on the floor, pulling him into his lap as Sirius broke down even more and wept into the his mates neck wrapping his arms around him, as Snape kept whispering in his ear "its ok , we have him back now it ok my love please see that I love you, we are safe now and we will have harry back". They kept in that position and waited for Sirius's cries to quieten and then all of them looked to Tom to continue.

"A few years past and the three of us had finally found out how to get to Arcadia, the knowledge having been lost centuries before and Equilius not willing to tell us anything about getting to the realm, we were getting ready to leave when we were struck by magic that was very dark and black, I tried to stop whoever it was but I did not know how to use all of my powers yet and Sirius and Severus would not do anything but shield you from anything touching you, Severus took a very nasty curse that was meant for you and will bare the scar his whole life, I could not continue and finally fell into darkness, we woke up in a room with Dumbledore staring down at us, we thought he had come to rescue us, but oh how wrong we were.

He said he could not allow us to reclaim a land that was more powerful than his and he would once again destroy our race with the help of others, he told me that he had foreseen that Arcadians were more powerful then him and he could not have any beings with the ability to wield magic greater then his, or to have more power then him, he wanted to be supreme. He then took you fro Sirius who had never fought so hard in his life to stop him and then used the cruciatis curse until he passed out, Severus had been given a potion that made him sleep as even Dumbledore know touching an Arcadians mate and child would have given him the ability to take Dumbledore's life, and he would have enough power to do so. I had also been given a option to weaken my mental an magical abilites and as you were taken from the room I felt my heart break, I was powerless".

Harry couldn't belie what he was hearing, Dumbledore took him from a loving family, from his mate, surely he would never do something so cruel, but then he looked around again, and saw Sirius's tear stricken face, even snape had tears in his eyes, and his own mate Tom who sat next to him was shaking uncontrollable telling a story that must have brought back horrific memories for all of them. Harry put his hand on toms knee and asked him to continue.

"When Dumbledore left we were able to finally shift into smaller animals and we hurried after him, but it was a trap as soon as we were out of the gate, some other people grabbed us and forced us to keep the shape we were in, they knocked us out yet again, we finally came too but were in different places, we all felt like different people, something was happening to us, we saw Dumbledore and some other beings chanting and then I smelt one of us, an Arcadian was in the room also chanting with him, the next thing we remember, Severus was a snarky bachelor who everyone hated and he fell into the dark arts never touching a person or being touched, Sirius was framed and sent to Azkaban and I woke up and became a dark lord, Harry I am voldemort". Harry jumped up again and quickly got his wand out, pointing it at Tom, how could he not have seen he was being played, tom no Voldemort put his hands up and stood, "harry I would never hurt you I am not capable of doing any more so as you are my mate, something happened to our mind, but I understand and I would gladly die at your hands for what I have done to you". Harry raised his wand again…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tom stood in-front of his incensed mate and did not resist as the wand poked into him further and further, he was ready to die for letting his mate be taken and then harmed while he still lived, he had tried many times to kill himself but something or someone tied him to this plane of existence, and that someone stood in front of him.

Harry lowered his wand when he stared into toms eyes and saw everything he had been through, not only him but also his parents who did everything they could to get him back, who had suffered every minute that he was away from them, he saw it all and he dropped his wand to the floo and ran toward his fathers who caught him and hugged him as tightly as they could, he climbed into his mothers lap and cried and cried until he finally wore himself out and fell asleep with his head on Sirius's chest and his legs on Severus's the parents had never been so happy in their lives and they knew that everything would be ok, that once they got to arcadia and their powers had truly been unlocked that no-one would ever be able to touch their son again.

Tom looked on and felt so happy seeing his old friends and his mate reunited, he walked over and tried to take harry from his parents but to no avail Sirius would never let go of harry again, not that he could blame him, if Harry was in his lap like that he would not let him go either. He could not wait for the prospect and he hoped that his mate dropping his wand had meant that he would try and forgive him and see what really happened, the actual truth not the utter shite that the evil, conniving, manipulative, specky grey haired great good asshole had been spouting all of these years.

Harry slowly awoke a few hours later wrapped in the warmest blanket he had ever felt, he had never felt so wrapped in warmth and love before and he opened his eyes slowly, hoping it had not all been a dream last night. He saw that his 'mother' Sirius even in his sleep was shushing him and stroking his hair so carefully as to calm but not wake, he looked around and saw his father clinging to both his legs as well as his mother's hands. He knew he had so much more to her, and that he would get more angry then he had ever been and that he would also be very sad, but for now he just wanted to enjoy having a family. He did have so many questions, was he even a potter?, why had his mate tried to kill him? And why did Dumbledore do these awful things?, but that could wait.

Harry moved a little and they were both alert with their wands out, they saw that e had awoken and Sirius wiped his fringe from his face and placed a kiss there "good morning my pup, are you ok", Harry smiled like he hadn't in a long time and hugged him tight whispering "mamma" under his breath, Sirius welled up but help back his tears and just held on more tightly, someone cleared their throat, Harry looked up and saw Severus looking very uncomfortable "listen Harry I know you hate me, and I don't blame you for everything I have put you through in these years, and all I can say is I am sorry and I was not in my right mind, that interfering ass hat did something to us to forget and to act terribly to you, I know it will be hard but please try and understand and I will spend the rest of eternity showing you how much I love and care for you, my son I am sorry". Harry drew in a breath and then launched at his Father, "father" he silently wept and clung to the mans shirt, Severus was taken aback for a split second before he wrapped his arms around his son, who was finally back in his arms, he swept Severus into the hug also and the family just sat there embracing, this was finally how thing were meant to be.

Harry looked up and saw Tom starring down at him and smiling, "well what the bloody hell are you waiting for you git, get down here now Mr. dark lord", he giggled as Tom splutters and Sirius struck him over the head lightly for saying 'bloody hell' "sorry mamma", Tom was dragged down into the pile and then something happened they were not expecting, a white light shot out of all of them and entwined itself around the four of them like a ribbon, as it touched each of them over and over, they got memories of each other, and they finally were able to break free of the spells that had been keeping them all horribly wrong for so many years, Harry looked around as the three of them de-aged and Sirius's hair grew longer and longer until it would be hitting his bottom when he stood, Harry's own hair grew to the same length and he felt magic he had not before inside of him waiting to burst out, he latched onto Tom and kissed him as a blinding golden tendril of light shot from the two of them and wrapped them in brightness, both of them never feeling anything so magnificent, they almost missed Severus and Sirius intake of breath and them saying 'soul mate bound' before they fell into a heap on the floor, Sirius though they were dead, but Severus reminded his wayward mate that they were 'breathing idiot' and then they moved them to a bed and the two automatically curled around each other, there eyes twitching like they were dreaming, they had no idea what was really going on inside the tow mates.


End file.
